marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Sanctuary, Part One
| image = | date = October 21, 1995 | ep_num = 48 | writer = Steven Melching David McDermott | director = | guest = | prev = A Deal With The Devil | next = Sanctuary, Part Two }} Magneto builds a sanctuary for all mutants. But not everyone shares his vision for peace. Story Quotes Trivia Goofs Continuity *Only appearance of Black Panther in the series. He would make his first full appearance twenty-one days later in the episode . Cast Background Larry Houston made the storyboards for the episode. He listed Black Panther as "African Mutant 3" in order to keep the "suits" unaware that he was appearing in a cameo.Ken Penders at Twitter Houston said, "We had two X-Men episodes in Africa, one with Storm's mutant godchild and the other with Magneto gathering up mutants to take them to his mutant sanctuary Asteroid M. I was able to include the Black Panther into the show whenever they were in Africa, which some sharp-eyed fans were able to spot." He added, "I couldn't give him a speaking part, but it was a great opportunity." Artist Mark Lewis designed the character based on the Jack Kirby design. Lewis said, "Of course, I didn't do a dead-on Kirby impression, because that wouldn't have fit stylistically into the look of the X-Men cartoon. But I did at least try to get some of that Kirby feel in his hands and some of the masses of his body." This was part of plans Houston made to develop a Black Panther series, with 's being a backdoor pilot. However, it never got went ahead at all. Houston wanted to use the episode to launch a Black Panther series. He said, "The more inquiries I made about it becoming a regular series, it'd just keep getting put off and put off." He added, "The promise of doing the first animated Black Panther was one of the reasons I left directing the last year of the series." Houston had wanted to adapt Fantastic Four issues 52 and 53 into the series, which became the basis for "Prey of the Black Panther". Houston said of the 2018 live-action film, "I am...so glad to have lived long enough to see the comic book I bought off a spinner rack in 1966, as a child, to now see the Black Panther, and all of my other childhood heroes, on the big movie screen. And done right."Why Didn't 'Black Panther' Get a TV Show 20 Years Ago? at The Hollywood Reporter Writer Stephen Melching released some censorship notes from Broadcast Standards and Practices.Comic Legends: How the Censors Saved the Eiffel Tower from the X-Men at Comic Book Resources *Please do not have the Astronaut say "My God." *Please avoid having Cortez call Magneto his "savior." *Please avoid calling Magneto's followers "Acolytes." *Please do not refer to the objects as "killer satellites." *Please do not have Cortez accuse the X-Men of "assassinating" Magneto. *Also on this page, Magneto's compartment should not look as though it is burning, nor should Magneto be surrounded by flames — no "fireball" with him inside it. Perhaps the compartment could break up or eject Magneto before it explodes. *Also, please change the villain’s name from "Cortez" to something non-Hispanic. There are no prominent Hispanic X-Men to provide balance for this kind of negative character. *Please show that the Magistrate in the hovercraft is alright when the craft is knocked out of the sky. *Please show that Delgado is alright immediately after the Sentinel's blast. *Please do not show Amelia with suitcases in her hands when she leaves Xavier. *Revised Draft: As also mentioned previously, please do not show Amelia with suitcases when she leaves Xavier. *Caution that, as it appears here, the hovercraft is only about six feet off the ground when Cortez hurls the pilot out. *Please ask the producers to forward models of the new Mutants in this episode. All women, including Unuscione, should be modestly dressed — no low-cut costumes, please. *Also, what will the "skinsuited" Genoshan slaves look like? *Please show that the two guards are alright after they are blasted off their feet. *Please show that the two mutants hit by advancing Genoshan guards are alright afterwards. *Please do not show a suitcase in Amelia’s hand when she leaves. *Please do not give the two Nomads such large, hooked noses. Reaction References External Links *Marvel Animated Age *TV.com *Internet Movie Database *Marvel Database Category:X-Men Episodes